Hallowen
by HermsPotter
Summary: Una fiesta Fallida que se comvirtio en privada.HHr Oneshot realizado para celebrar el hallowen como reto de HHparaiso2 LEAN PLIS y DEJEN REVIEW


 Pensamientos de Harry

//  Pensamientos de Hermione

**Hallowen**

El baile estaba comenzando, fue una fiesta propuesta por algunos alumnos muggles del 7mo curso, un baile de disfraces para celebrar el hallowen, la banda había empezado a tocar música muggle para ambientizar la celebración. En el baile se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache de aproximadamente 16 años vestido de guerrero medieval, con peto, hombreras, coderas y rodilleras metálicas simulando ser su armadura y un antifaz plateado buscando algo o a alguien entre la multitud, se acerco a un chico vestido de diablo que hacia juego con su cabello y que bailaba con una chica rubia vestida de león.

-Ron has visto a hermione?

-No harry no la he visto desde que terminaron las clases en la tarde.

-No había quedado de venir contigo al baile? Le pregunto la rubia.

-Si, pero quería adelantar una tarea de aritmancia para no tener el pendiente después por lo que quedamos en vernos acá en el baile pero no la veo por ningún sitio.

-No te preocupes harry debe andar por ahí, busca bien, sabes de que vendría disfrazada?

-No

-Pues buscala bien

Continuo su trayecto entre la multitud buscando sin éxito alguno se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando a lo lejos diviso una pareja que reía muy animadamente mientras bebían cerveza de manquilla si su vista no le fallaba aquella chica era amiga de la persona que buscaba por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos, ella vestía de cocinera y su compañero estaba disfrazado de zanahoria que hacia juego con la cabellera de la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Ginny has visto a hermione, quedamos de vernos aquí pero no la veo por ningún lado.

-No harry no la he visto yo Salí antes que tu y de la sala común porque había quedado en ayudar con la decoración y quede de ver a Neville aquí.

-Harry yo fui el ultimo en salir de la sala y al hacerlo me la encontré bajando de su cuarto, se veía cansada me ofrecía acompañarla hasta aquí pero quería sentarse un rato en la sala.

-Pero no la has visto aquí en el baile?

-No para nada.

-Gracias

Una vez que se despidió el chico decidió dar una vuelta mas por el salón en busca de su amiga pero al no obtener ningún resultado decidió subir a la sala común a ver si había regresado a su habitación por algo o si había tenido algún otro contratiempo, mientras mas se aproximaba a la sala sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte, ellos habían quedado en ir juntos al baile ya que ron iría con luna, y pues como no tenían pareja decidieron hacer lo que en cuarto debieron hacer ir juntos.

El chico subió las escaleras, dio la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y cual fue su salpresa al entrar a la sala y encontrarse a un ángel dormido en el sofá que se encuentra justo frente a la chimenea. La chica vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y un par de alas blancas aplastaba por su peso.

Se veía hermosa

Se acerco silenciosamente al sofá que velaba el sueño de la chica, se paro detrás de ella, se inclino en el respaldo y se le quedo mirando perdiéndose en sus cabellos castaños, recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella desde que la conoció.

El chico estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que su presencia la despertó, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, los ojos de la joven se iban abriendo poco a poco

Al abrir sus ojos la chica fue recibida por un verde esmeralda que le hizo preguntarse si estaba soñando o si simplemente estaba alucinando de nuevo con la mirada de su mejor amigo y dueño de sus más grandes ilusiones.

-Harry? estas bien. Pregunto la chica mirando a su amigo que estaba como en otro lado menos ahí con ella.

-Harry.. Harry… Harry… ¡¡¡¡¡Harry!. Grito la chica un poco sonrojada por la cercanía de su amigo.

-Hermione que paso porque me gritas, solo trataba de despertarte.

-Será porque llevo hablándote un buen rato y no me contestas? Solo estas ahí inclinado mirándome como si tuviera verrugas en la cara.

-Lo siento es que estabas durmiendo y no sabia como despertarte.

-Ha si lo siento, estaba cansada y decidí sentarme un rato aquí pero me quede dormida.

-Creí que te había pasado algo porque no llegabas a la fiesta así que vine a buscarte y te encofré así dormida como un ángel.

-Estem si, disculpa mi retraso, no pensé dormirme solo quería sentarme un momento.

-No te preocupes ahora que estas despierta podemos ir un rato a menos que quieras quedarte aquí o irte a tu cuarto a dormir. Pregunto el chico un poco temeroso de la respuesta de su amiga.

La música podía escucharse hasta la sala común con total claridad pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera un susurro que envolvía al ambiente de la sala dándole un toque de confort ahí frente a la chimenea.

-Pues la verdad estoy cansada y preferiría quédame un rato aquí, el sillón esta especialmente cómodo hoy.

-Bueno en ese caso me voy para que estés más cómoda.

El chico se levanta lentamente para ponerse en marcha rumbo a la fiesta, se sentía triste porque quería bailar aunque sea una pieza con su amiga, su mano estaba apunto de abandonar el sillón cuando sintió que algo lo detenía, regreso la mirada para ver que era ese algo.

-No te vallas harry, por favor quédate conmigo.

Harry se le quedo mirando, sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz por las múltiples sensaciones que le transmitía su amiga sin saber que ella sentía igual o más que el joven el contacto.

-Estas segura hermione

-No quieres que te deje sola mejor?

-No mejor ven y siéntate a mi lado. La chica lo jalo haciendo que le de la vuelta al sillón para que se sentara junto a ella sin soltar su mano.

Y así se quedaron juntos ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su "mejor amigo" y el en la cabeza su "mejor amiga" y así se quedaron por varios segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y estos a su vez en un par de horas, cuado de repente la música a legre de la fiesta cambio por una mas tranquila anunciando el final de la velada.

-Parece que es el fin de la fiesta.

-Eso parece y no baile ni una pieza.

-Ese no es ningún problema herms

-Porque lo dices harry?

-Porque esta ultima canción la vas a bailar conmigo. El chico se levanto de un brinco del sillón y levanto a la chica de un leve jalón para rodearla por la cintura y moverse ajunto con ella al ritmo de la canción. Bailaron abrazadas hasta que la música dejo de tocar y aun así seguían moviéndose al compás de sus latidos, los jóvenes no pararon de bailar hasta que algunos alumnos de Grifindor empezaron a entrar a la sala perdidos en sus comentarios sin siquiera notar la presencia de la pareja.

-Parece que la fiesta ha terminado.

-Si eso parece.

-Será mejor que me valla a descansar estoy cansada. La chica bajo los brazos del cuello del chico pero antes de separarse por completo de el una mano la retuvo.

-Te acompaño a las escaleras.

Una vez ahí los chicos se despierno, y aun así el seguía sosteniendo su mano por lo que al avanzar un par de escalones la tensión se produjo en sus manos al querer separarse.

_Tal vez todavía no sea tiempo de tu y yo estemos juntos, tal vez algún día cuando no haya profecía ni nada que ponga en peligro nuestro amor, ese día te diré lo que eres para mi… aunque tal vez eso nunca suceda y no sientas lo mismo por mi, tu seguirás siendo el ángel que ilumina mi camino de oscuridad_

_/Tal vez cuando mi presencia no signifique vulnerabilidad en ti, tal vez cuando pueda expresar que mi única prioridad eres tú, tal vez ese día sabrás lo mucho que eres para mí.. Aunque tal vez eso nunca suceda y no sientas lo mismo por mi, tu seguirás siendo el guerrero que lucha por sacarnos de la oscuridad/_

Y ahí se quedaron por un buen rato tan solo mirándose, tratando de transmitir sus sentir, su ser con una mirada, ahí un ángel que ilumina su camino y un guerrero que luchara por su futuro.


End file.
